


Marshmallow

by Cinnamon_wings



Category: Free!
Genre: Butts, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, Marshmallow - Freeform, Pillow - Freeform, Rin is a tease, drunk, ear licking, falling, interruptions, necking, petting, sousuke is a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_wings/pseuds/Cinnamon_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Momo and Sousuke are out, so Rin asks Nitori over to play a drinking game. However, Rin seems to have bit off more than he can chew and he goes for a trip, landing on Nitori's butt...<br/>Fun scavenger hunt! Find the four references made to sharks, butterflies and orcas in the summary and the fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first post on this site, and I wanted to do something for Rintori week, but failed at meeting the due date haha. Anyway, here is a short fix with NO lemon, I'm sorry, but maybe if I get more comfortable, I'll be able to promise lemons I'd be proud of.  
> Enjoy~

 

"Ai."

Nitori looked up from his textbook to meet eyes with Rin, his old roommate. 

"What is it, Senpai?"

"Lets play a drinking game while Sousuke is out - I haven't played in forever. You know how he is with alcohol."

Nitori smiled a little. Sousuke had been asked over by some of his classmates, and Momo was out following Gou-san around. So, Rin had asked Nitori to come over.

Nitori nodded after a moment; Even though he wasn't great at handling his liquor, he would do anything to make his best friend happy.

Rin started up a movie - Nitori hadn't paid attention to the title, he was a but preoccupied with keeping his blush at a minimum while Rin reached over him for the remote and two bottles. Having the beer in his hand finally made it set in that he was drinking with Rin.

He was consuming a drink that numbed the filter in your brain.

With the boy who made him blush by merely standing next to him.

Yeah, he was basically throwing himself to the sharks, here, but it wasn't like he had a choice. Nitori watched Rin pop the cap right off his and then looked self-consciously at his own amber bottle. Inhaling deeply, he summoned his strength and twisted the cap - to no avail. Rin tsked and took the bottle.

"Agh, Nitori, you got it all sweaty."

"Sorry, Senpai."

Rin flawlessly opened it and Nitori accepted the bottle sheepishly as the movie started.

"Drink whenever bullet time is used."

"Uhm... What are we watching?"

"The matrix."

Rin cracked a grin and Nitori's stomach exploded with butterflies.

Finally, the movie was done and so were four bottles. Nitori's memory was fuzzy, but he was pretty sure they started drinking for fun 20 minutes in.

"Ai-chan... Help me up..."

 _Chan_? Nitori shook his head and leaned slightly to get a good grip on Rin's hand. He tugged when Rin pushed up and Rin was on his feet. Well, for a couple seconds. Then, with the sound of a beached orca, he fell over ...on top of Nitori's - ahem, 'rear'.

"Uwaah! S-senpai!"

Rin laughed and started getting up, but an idea dawned on him. Here he was, on top of a particularily drunk Nitori's ass, and Sousuke was out for the whole night. Rin could at least have a little fun teasing.

"Mmm, Ai-chan, your ass is really soft... Like a pillow."

Nitori was silent for a moment while his blue eyes bugged.

"S-senpai...?"

"Or maybe a marshmallow~"

"EHH? Rin, m-maybe you should get off-AH!" Rin sat up on Nitori's rump, placing his hands on either side of his slim lower back.

"Senpai, what are you doing?!"

"I wonder if its sweet like a marshmallow, too," Rin purred. Nitori's heart just burst through the floorboards and flung itself into the hot magma core of the earth.

"Senpai... Please get off. You're drunk..." He whispered. "So, so drunk..."

Rin laughed a little and ran his hands over the smaller boy's back.

"Ai-chaann, we should take your sweater off." Rin did so and slipped his hands along Nitori's sides, feeling him shiver through his t-shirt.

"I didn't know marshmallows shivered... Maybe you're cold? Should I warm you up?"

Rin rutted lightly against Nitori's behind and the boy under him whimpered. The feeling of Rin's hips on him was driving him insane. Rin was always teasing him, but it had never gone farther than a slap on the ass. What had he done to deserve this? How should he have known Rin was a flirty drunk? He should have just kept studying.

But it felt so good. A small moan escaped Nitori's lips and he slapped a hand over them, wide-eyed. Rin laughed again and proceeded to lean over his back. His mouth was by his ear and Nitori shut his eyes tight in embarrassment.

"What was that noise, Ai? Do you like me on top of your marshmallow?"

Nitori gasped against his hand when Rin's tongue teased his ear: licking from lobe to tip.

"I bet you want my tongue on your marshmallow, instead of your ear. I wonder what cute noises you'd make then..?"

Nitori melted then and some saliva drooled onto his palm. Rin continued grinding against him and running his hands along his back while his lips grazed his ear.

But when Rin wasn't getting an audible reaction anymore, he licked down from Nitori's ear and along his jawline to his neck. Rin grinned when he recieved a breathy moan. At the junction of his collarbone and neck, Rin put particular pressure. He sucked, bit and licked and enjoyed the squeaky, desperate sounds coming from Nitori. His hands lilted under his tee and glided over soft, pale skin.

"Mmn... Senpai... Hah, Rin..."

Rin's ministrations, however, were interrupted by the door flying open and Sousuke entering the room. He was telling his friends to wait outside while he grabbed something he forgot, until he saw them on the carpet.

"I don't even want to know."


End file.
